1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to determining robot commands, specifically determining robot commands from the pose of an object.
2. Description of Background Art
Controlling robots presents a particular user-interface challenge. Sophisticated robots are capable of executing an extremely broad command set, requiring that the user interface for controlling these robots be receptive to input having a high number of degrees of freedom. On the other hand, robot applications frequently demand that control of the robot be quick, intuitive, and noninvasive.
Previous approaches to controlling robots have focused on manipulating a control device. For example, a user may select robot commands by using a joystick, typing on a keyboard, or moving a model of the robot configured for teleoperation. However, such methods are generally limited in the number of degrees of freedom of the commands they can be used to select, or in some cases are non-intuitive for users, requiring a high degree of training to operate.
Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods for determining robot commands that do not require the manipulation of a control device.